


[Podfic] Operation Get My Senpais Together

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blame the Discord, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, clueless hexagon is clueless, rokkblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]Rokkaku thinks that his favorite senpais deserve each other and is on a mission to get them together!(Set about 3 years after the show)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Operation Get My Senpais Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Get My Senpais Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588380) by [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop). 



> Thank you stickers_on_a_laptop for blanket permission for transformative works. I love Rokkaku so much.

  
_cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Operation Get My Senpais Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588380)

**Author:** [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:** 20:14

**Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/97z4ga5vkhmjkh6/%5Bpodfic%5D%20operation%20get%20my%20senpais%20together.mp3?dl=0)

**Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/427oselb9s2ksd0/%255BPodfic%255D_Operation_Get_My_Senpais_Together.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
